The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously steaming filament tows or fiber slivers following a stretch-break converting machine.
In a machine for stretch-break converting filament tows or fiber slivers the endless tows or finite-length fibers of the slivers are broken by being stretched. The stressing of the fibers to the point of breaking elongation results in a potential shrinkage of the fibers, so that the fiber slivers that are delivered are characterized by a distribution of fiber length that is less than what was received. During the further processing of textiles, such a fiber shrinkage is desired in only certain situations. Thus, in those situations where the fiber shrinkage is not desired, in recent times, following the stretch-break conversion process, the fiber shrinkage is predominantly continuously released and hence eliminated in a steaming apparatus, which follows the stretch-break converting machine, via hydrothermic treatment, preferably by treating the fibers with saturated steam.
German Gebrauchsmuster No. 82 02 206 dated June 24, 1982 discloses a continuously operating steaming apparatus for filament tows or fiber slivers following a stretch-break converting machine. This steaming apparatus is provided with an S-shaped steam channel ahead of which is disposed an inlet zone in the form of an adapter. These S-shaped steam channels can have a round, tubular cross-sectional shape.
A steaming apparatus is also known where the steam channels have a quadratic cross-sectional shape, with the central portion of the apparatus having a guide mechanism that deflects the fiber material by 30.degree.. This steaming apparatus is characterized by an introduction of the steam via holes that are distributed all the way around in the inlet region of the steam channel, as well as by a channel connector that has a considerably smaller cross-sectional shape and extends into the steam channel.
A critical feature of the heretofore known steaming apparatus is the utilization of the force of gravity and the frictional force (with the S-shaped steam channel via the deflection) in order to offer to the inflowing steam an adequate counterpressure. With an S-shaped steam channel, this goal is achieved to only a limited extent. With the steaming apparatus where the central portion is bent in order to deflect the fiber material, the shrinkage is not adequately eliminated. Thus, it is impossible to totally eliminate shrinkage with the heretofore known steaming apparatus. Furthermore, all of the heretofore known steaming apparatus are limited to using saturated steam at nearly atmospheric pressure, i.e. at temperatures of 100.degree. C.